russelfandomcom-20200213-history
The other TV network talents
ABS-CBN Umagang Kay Ganda hosts *Jorge Carino (2007-present) *Winnie Cordero (2002-present) *Gretchen Ho (2015-present) *Anthony Taberna (2008-present) *Ariel Ureta (1999-2004, 2012-present) 'TV Patrol' Weeknight Anchors *Noli de Castro (1987-present) *Ted Failon (2004-present) *Bernadette Sembrano (1998-2002, 2004-present) Weekend Anchors *Alvin Elchico (2013-present) *Zen Hernandez (2013-present) Segment Anchors *Kuya Kim Atienza (Weather Weather Lang) (2009-present) *Gretchen Fullido (Star Patrol) (2013-present) *Marc Logan (Mga Kwento ni Marc Logan) (2001-present) 'Bandila' *Boy Abunda (1995-present) *Julius Babao (2002-present) *Karen Davila (1999-present) 'It's Showtime (variety show)' *Vhong Navarro (2004-present) *Anne Curtis (2002-present) *Jacqueline Gonzaga (2018-present) *Amy Perez (1998-2004, 2013-present) *Gregory Greg Hawkins (2018-present) *Jobert Austria (2017-present) *Jhong Hillario (2003-present) *Ryan Bang (2012-present) *Ronnie Alonte (2016-present) *Nikko Natividad (2016-present) *Vice Ganda (2006-present) Featured Musicians and Choreographers *DJ M.O.D.(2009-present) *DJ Nick (2012-present) *Dumbo (2011-present) *Jonas (2010-present) *Showtime Girls Dancers (2009-present) *XB GenSan (2009-present) ASAP Natin To' (variety show) History A world-renowned artists like the Concert King Martin Nievera, Mr. Pure Energy Gary Valenciano and The Soul Queen Diva Jaya headline the country's top performers, which is the country's finest singers Rock Icon Star Bamboo, The Megastar Ms. Sharon Cuneta, The Asia Songbird Ms. Regine Velasquez, and The SongWriter and Hitman of OPM Ogie Alcasid, Ultimate Heartthrob Piolo Pascual, Ultimate Multimedia Star Toni Gonzaga, World Champion Balladeer Jed Madela, Princess of Soul KZ Tandingan, Soul Prince JayR and Princess of R&B Kyla, Rockstar Princess Yeng Constantino, The Soul Princess Jona Rockoustic Heartthrob Sam Milby, Pop Superstar Angeline Quinto, Prince of Pop Erik Santos, The Voice of the Philippines winner Mitoy Yonting and runner-up Klarisse de Guzman and Morissette Amon, The Voice Kids Philippines winners Lyca Gairanod Darlene Vibares and Darren Espanto Acoustic Sensation Aiza Seguerra, and Queen of Acoustic Juris just to name a few with Billy Crawford, and Sessionistas as Juris, Sitti, and Aiza Seguerra Nasaan Ka Nang Kailangan Kita cast Christhian Vasquez Denise Laurel Jane Oineza Jerome Ponce Joshua Garcia and Loisa Andalio Various Kapamilya Primetime Bida stars also the regular performers that including Ejay Falcon, Ellen Adarna, JC de Vera, Ketchup Eusebio, Paulo Avelino, Arjo Atayde, Isabelle Daza, Jericho Rosales, Kim Chiu, Xian Lim, Bea Alonzo, Coco Martin, Julia Montes, Daniel Padilla, Kathryn Bernardo, Cristine Reyes,Yam Concepcion, Ritz Azul, and Gem Ramos, Enchong Dee, Erich Gonzales, Daniel Magtsunaga, Jessy Mendiola, Joseph Marco, Sarah Labahti, Iza Calzado, KC Concepcion, and Gerald Anderson, SupahDance moves as Maja Salvador, Mayton Eugenio, Shaina Magdayao, and The Kapamilya Enzo Pineda, Yassi Pressman, Bianca King, Gwen Zamora, Geoff Eigenmann, Luis Alandy, Mark Anthony Fernandez, Aljur Abrenica, Alessandra de Rossi, and Ryza Cenon, PBB housemates like James Reid, and Myrtle Sarrosa joins the party every week, along with the youngest rising stars of today, Josh de Guzman, Stef Presscott, Maymay Entrata, Markus Patterson, McCoy de Leon, Jane de Leon, Julia Barretto, Enrique Gil, Ingrid dela Paz, and the cast of Luv U are Jairus Aquino, Igi Boy Flores, Maris Racal Miles Ocampo, Nash Aguas, Alexa Ilagad, Sharlene San Pedro, CJ Navato, Claire Ruiz, Onyok Pineda, Xia Vigor, Charles Kieron, Jameson Blake, Aljon Mendoza, Ivana Alawi, and Sophia Reola. Kapamilya Artists *Gary Valenciano (1995-present) *Martin Nievera (1995-present) *Regine Velasquez (1997-2010, 2018-present) *Ogie Alcasid (1995-present) *Luis Manzano (2003-present) *Toni Gonzaga (2005-present) *Bamboo (2011-present) *Alexa Llacad (2014-present) *Aljur Abrenica (2006-present) *Angel Locsin (2005-present) *Angeline Quinto (2011-present) *Arci Munoz (2007-present) *Arjo Atayde (2012-present) *Arron Villaflor (2006-present) *Bayani Agbayani (1998-2007, 2019-present) *Bea Alonzo (2003-present) *Bela Padilla (2007-present) *Bianca King (2005-present) *Carlo Aquino (1995-present) *CJ Navato (2016-present) *Clarie Ruiz (2017-present) *Cora Waddell (2004, 2017-present) *Daniel Magstunaga (2015-present) *Daniel Padilla (2012-present) *Darren Espanto (2014-present) *Dawn Chang (2015-present) *Denise Laurel (2008-present) *Ejay Falcon (2008-present) *Elha Nympha (2015-present) *Ellen Adarna (2010-present) *Elmo Magalona (2010-present) *Enchong Dee (2007-present) *Enrique Gill (2010-present) *Enzo Pineda (2016-present) *Erich Gonzales (2005-present) *Erik Santos (2004-present) *Geoff Eigenmann (2004-2010, 2019-present) *Gerald Anderson (2006-present) *Gwen Zamora (2010-present) *Igi Boy Flores (2012-present) *Ina Raymundo (2006-present) *Ingrid dela Paz (2013-present) *Isabelle Daza (2011-present) *Iza Calzado (2004-present) *Jairus Aquino (2015-present) *Jake Cuenca (2004-present) *Jane de Leon (2017-present) *Jane Oineza (2012-present) *Janus del Prado (2000-present) *JayR (2003-present) *JC de Vera (2005-present) *Jed Madela (2005-present) *Jericho Rosales (1997-present) *Jessy Mendiola (2008-present) *Jolina Magdangal-Escueta (1995-2002, 2014-present) *Jona (2005-2015, 2016-present) *Julia Barretto (2013-present) *Julia Montes (2010-present) *Kamile Filoteo (2017-present) *Kathryn Bernardo (2010-present) *Kim Chiu (2006-present) *Klarisse de Guzman (2013-present) *Kristel Fulgar (2017-present) *Kyla (2003-present) *KZ Tandingan (2012-present) *Loisa Andalio (2015-present) *Louise delos Reyes (2011-present) *Maika Rivera (2016-present) *Maja Salvador (2003-present) *Marco Gallo (2017-present) *Maris Racal (2015-present) *Markus Patterson (2017-present) *Maxene Magalona (1995-2013, 2015-present) *Maymay Entrata (2017-present) *Mayton Eugenio (2010-present) *McCoy de Leon (2017-present) *Miguel Vergara (2019-present) *Miles Ocampo (2014-present) *Mitoy Yonting (2013-present) *Nash Aguas (2014-present) *Paulo Avelino (2007-present) *Piolo Pascual (1996-present) *Raven Cajuguiran (2016-present) *Ria Atayde (2016-present) *Richard Gutierrez (2002-present) *Ritz Azul (2016-present) *Robi Domingo (2008-present) *Ryza Cenon (2005-2018, 2019-present) *Sam Milby (2006-present) *Sharlene San Pedro (2013-present) *Sophia Reola (2017-present) *Stef Presscott (2006-present) *Sunshine Garcia (2003-2013, 2017-present) *Tony Labrusca (2017-present) *Vin Abrenica (2012-present) *Xian Lim (2008-present) *Yam Concepcion (2012-present) *Yen Santos (2013-present) *Yeng Constantino (2006-present) *Yves Flores (2017-present) *Zaijja Jaranilla (2009-present) GMA-7 Unang Hirit hosts *Sandra Aguinaldo (2004-present) *Connie Sison (2002-2008. 2010-present) *Ivan Mayrina (2001-present) *Lyn Ching (1999-present) *Suzie Entrata (1999-present) *Mariz Umali (2004-present) *Lhar Santiago (2001-present) *Luane Dy (2011-present) *Mareng Winnie Monsod (2004-present) *Mav Gonzales (2012-present) *Love Añover (2003-present) *Nathaniel "Mang Tani" Cruz (2011-present) '24 Oras/24 Oras Weekend' Sponsors on 24 Oras and 24 Oras Weekend; Mr. Mike Enriquez's outfit by; Bergamo, and eyewear by; Vivian Sarabia. Ms. Mel Tiangco and Ms. Vicky Morales's hair and make-up by; Jesi Mendez Salon, outfit and women's clothing by; The Black Shop, eyewear by Ideal Vision, make-up by; Revlon, Iya Villania's hairdresser by; Antonio's Hairdressing, clothes, and jeans by; Bench, together with Bambini baby cologne. and Mr. Ivan Mayrina's men's clothing from; Dickers by San Francisco, skin care by Aescultura, and Mendez Medical Group. *Vicky Morales (2014-present) *Mike Enriquez (2004-present) *Ivan Mayrina (2001-present) *Lala Babilonia (2016-present) Segment Anchors *Nathaniel "Mang Tani" Cruz (IM Ready: Mula sa GMA Weather) (2011-present) *Iya Villania-Arellano and Patricia Tumulak (Chika Minute) (2015-present) Reporters Sandra Aguinaldo (2004-present) Lei Alviz (2004-present) Marisol Abdurahman (2006-present) Nelson Canlas (2007-present) Aubrey Carampel (2007-present) Lia Manalac (2010-present) Cedric Castillo (2010-present) Susan Enriquez (2002-present) Chino Gaston (2004-2008, 2010-present) Joseph Morong (2004-present) John Consulta (2005-present) Ian Cruz (2010-present) Kara David (2001-present) Oscar Oida (2004-present) Jamie Santos (2010-present) JP Soriano (2005-present) Dante Perello (2010-present) Lhar Santiago (2001-present) Maki Pulido (2004-present) Mark Salazar (2004-present) Mariz Umali (2004-present) Patricia Tumulak (2015-present) Kata Tibayan (2013-present) Tina Panganiban-Perez (2004-present) Jarkie Miranda (2002-2017, 2018-present) James Velasquez (2009-present) Jun Veneracion (1995-present) Jay Taruc (2004-present) Raffy Tima (2004-present) Connie Sison (2002-2008, 2010-present) Emil Sumangil (2004-present) Rida Reyes (2008-2009, 2010-present) Bernadette Reyes (2006-present) Saleema Refran (2009-present) Vonne Aquino (2009-2012, 2015-present) Liza Reyes (2002-2008, 2015-present) Mav Gonzales (2012-present) Lala Babilonia (General Assignments) (2016-present) Julee Anne Mae Cabrera (2019-present) JM Encinas (General Assignments) (2017-present) Pauline Requesto (Senate) (2015-present) 'Saksi' Sponsor on Saksi; Mr. Arnold Clavio's eyewear by; EO: Executive Optical, men's clothing by; King Phillip, shoes from; Gibi Shoes, Ms. Pia Arcangel's skin care by; Drs. Manny and Pie Calayan, outfit by; The Black Shop, and accessories by; Just Jewels. Fill-in Anchors and Sponsors on Dobol B, Sa News TV, Unang Hirit, 24 Oras 24 Oras Weekend, and Saksi; Ms. Luane Dy, Ms. Connie Sison, and Ms. Mariz Umali's outfit by; The Black Shop, dental and skin care by; Dra. Nina De Luna of Dental Focus, Mendez Medical Group, and Drs. Manny and Pie Calayan, hair and make-up by; Pin Antonio of Salon De Manila, shoes by; Aldo, bag, accessories, shoes, women's clothing by; The SM Store, Kalia Bag & Accessories, make-up cosmetic by; Fanny Serrano, Ms. Kara David's hair care by; HairShaft, women's clothing by; Karimadon, Mr. Mark Salazar and Mr. Emil Sumangil's men's clothing and wardrobe by; Michael Andre, Ms. Mav Gonzales's clothes from; Maldita, skin care by; Jansen, and hairdresser by; RJ Hair Salon. Ms. Lala Roque and Ms. Julee Anne Mae Cabrera's clothes by; Karimadon, Okasyon, and Plains and Prints, Fresh Look Contact Lens, and hair care by; Raphael Danzelle Salon. *Arnold Clavio (2004-present) *Pia Arcangel (2014-present) Fill-in Anchors *Raffy Tima (2002-present) *Luane Dy (entertainmentcaster)) (2010-present) *Julee Anne Mae Cabrera (female radio newscaster)) (2019-present) *Patricia Tumulak (entertainmentcaster)) (2015-present) *Oscar Oida (2004-present) *Jay Taruc (2004-present) *Connie Sison (2002-2007, 2010-present) *Ralph Obina (male radio newscaster)) (2012-present) *JM Encinas (General Assignments, Correspondent) (2017-present) Main Artists *Jason Abalos (Bihag) (2008-2017, 2018-present) *Lovely Abella (Bubble Gang, Dragon Lady) (2009-2013, 2017-present) *Althea Ablan (Prima Donnas) (2019-present) *Arra San Agustin (Bubble Gang, Madrasta) (2016-present) *Sophie Albert (Bihag) (2018-present) *Kyline Alcantara (Studio 7: Musikalye) (2017-present) *Leanne Bautista (Hiram na Anak) (2018-present) *Christhian Bautista (Studio 7: Musikalye, The Clash) (2004-2009, 2013-present) *Kris Bernal (Hanggang Sa Dulo ng Buhay Ko) (2013-present) *Bea Binene (Beautiful Justice) (2013-present) *Herlene Budol (Wowowin) (2018-present) *Golden Canedo (Studio 7: Musikalye) (2018-present) *Max Collins (Bihag) (2012-present) *Rayver Cruz (Studio 7: Musikalye, Hanggang Sa Dulo ng Buhay Ko) (2005-2017, 2018-present) *Mika dela Cruz (Kara Mia) (2016-present) *Gil Cuerva (Beautiful Justice, Taste Buddies) (2017-present) *Dingdong Dantes (Amazing Earth) (2013-present) *Michelle Dee (Love You Two, Glow Up) (2019-present) *Kim Domingo (Bubble Gang, Hanggang Sa Dulo ng Buhay Ko) (2015-present) *Miguel Tan Felix (Sahaya) (2014-present) *Barbie Forteza (Kara Mia) (2013-present) *Gabbi Garcia (Studio 7: Musikalye, Beautiful Justice) (2013-present) *Raphael Landicho (Bihag) (2019-present) *Sanya Lopez (Dahil sa Pag-Ibig) (2016-present) *Pancho Magno (Dahil sa Pag-Ibig) (2013-present) *Winwyn Marquez (Glow Up, Dahil sa Pag-Ibig) (2013-present) *Tenten Mendoza (Eat Bulaga!) (2017-present) *Kelvin Miranda (Bubble Gang, Madrasta) (2018-present) *Wendell Ramos (Prima Donnas) (1995-2011, 2018-present) *Derek Ramsey (The Better Woman) (2009-2015, 2019-present) *Alden Richards (Eat Bulaga!, Sunday PinaSaya, The Gift) (2013-present) *Marian Rivera (Sunday PinaSaya, Tadhana) (2013-present) *Tom Rodriguez (Dragon Lady) (2013-present) *Arny Ross (Bubble Gang) (2012-present) *Chariz Solomon (Bubble Gang) (2006-present) *Thea Tolentino (Madrasta) (2013-present) *Thia Thomalla (The Gift, Glow Up) (2019-present) *Andrea Torres (Bubble Gang, The Better Woman) (2013-present) *Bianca Umali (Sahaya) (2014-present) *Jillian Ward (Prima Donnas) (2013-present) *Megan Young (Hanggang Sa Dulo ng Buhay Ko) (2004-2007, 2015-present) *Lauren Young (Hiram na Anak) (2011-present) *Diana Zubiri (Dragon Lady, How To Be You?) (2005-2013, 2019-present)